His Audrey
by nlizzette7
Summary: "She'd been his Audrey from the start." Two one-shots set pre-series and post-series. CB.


**His Audrey**

Blair burst into The Palace at two o'clock, her Coach purse filled to capacity, her brown curls pulled up into a sophisticated chignon at her neck just for the occasion. Her cheeks were two rosy shades of pink from the blistering cold outside, and she almost looked flustered when she stepped into the Bass suite, awaiting the bonding experience that was about to take place.

The minute he heard heels clicking on the floor, Chuck perked up, setting his glass of whiskey on the tabletop beside him. He felt an odd sensation at Blair's appearance before him. It was something about the way her skin looked like it was kissed by roses, the way she twirled in her black dress so effortlessly – It was the first time he considered her something other than the Queen B, than his best friend's nagging girlfriend. It was the first time he looked at Blair Waldorf and thought, _beautiful. _But, of course, that was a secret. He was _Chuck Bass_, and he shoved the thought into his pocket, from where it would resurface three years later in a dimly lit burlesque club, lights lit on a stage, a girl stripping every inch of what she was supposed to be to give him all she had –

But that is another story.

Right then, she was fourteen and he was fifteen. It was an age of tainted innocence. Chuck was just beginning to select his poisons – women who were much too old for him, alcohol that he was too young to drink, drugs that made it easier to smile. And Blair – she was just discovering that all of the corny teen romances she watched at home held truth. Sometimes, your boyfriend really did fall in love with your best friend.

And she certainly wasn't the star of _that _film.

"Bass," Blair said, narrowing her eyes. "Where is everyone?" She looked at Chuck, his dress shirt half un-tucked from his pants, his scarf stupidly slung around his neck even though they were indoors. His hazel eyes were as bright and as devilish as always, and Blair sighed, preparing for the emotional torment he was bound to administer.

"Well, hello to you too, Waldorf," Chuck smirked, kicking his legs up to sprawl out on the leather chaise he was on. "I'm afraid that the others have ditched your little get-together. Blondie is grounded, and Nathaniel is playing puppet for his father."

"But…" Blair's brow furrowed as she checked her phone. "Why didn't they tell me about this? This is _my _organized movie party." Chuck cracked up, coughing down his laughter when she cast him a withering glare. "I'm sorry…Is this amusing you?"

"You're so intense about everything, Waldorf," Chuck smirked, getting up from his seat. Blair took an automatic step back when he walked up to her. Sure, they had been friends for years, but he was still _Chuck Bass_. "Let me guess, you packed the same old set of movies – _Tiffany's_, _Holiday_, and _Sabrina_ – " Blair narrowed her eyes as he went on, "Hoping that my slightly dim best friend would take the hint and stop lusting after S to sweep you off your feet." Chuck smirked, reaching out to pinch the soft fabric of her dress. "I mean, I assume that's why you're in costume."

"I'm leaving now," Blair hissed, slapping his hand away. She spun on her heel, her features slanted into an angry frown as she jabbed at the elevator button over and over again. She sighed as she heard the faded _ding _of the lift rising. And then she heard Chuck's voice again.

"I have a TV."

Blair raised her eyebrows, glancing at him over her shoulder. "Excuse me?"

"You made the trip over here," Chuck said, ignoring the fact that the Waldorf penthouse was a mere ten minutes away. "You might as well reap your reward. Most women would die for an afternoon with Chuck Bass."

Blair's eyes rolled up to the ceiling at his statement. "You have _got _to be kidding me. Do you even listen to yourself when you talk?" But despite her obvious disgust, she backed away from the elevator, stepping back into his suite. She glanced at the windows, at the snowy white flakes falling outside. "Fine. But only because a storm is coming, and I can't feed the ducks with Dorota today."

"I'm sure that your ducks are heartbroken," Chuck smirked. Blair gasped when he grabbed the bag from her shoulder, pulling out the stack of DVDs before dropping the leather satchel onto the floor. "Jesus. Did you raid Blockbuster's chick-flick section?"

"_This _is Coach, Bass," Blair said, snatching her purse from the floor to cradle it against her chest. "And we're watching _Tiffany's _first, obviously."

"Obviously," Chuck echoed sarcastically. He took the pink, special-edition case from the pile and walked over to pop the DVD into the player. "You know, in case you ever grow nauseous from all of these romance-inducing fluff-fests, I have a more _colorful_ collection that you might enjoy."

"No," Blair sighed, sinking down onto his chaise. "I don't want to see your porn stash."

"Not yet," Chuck corrected. He sank down beside her, just a bit too close for Blair's comfort. "There's just something about an _angel _drawn to the dark side that really gets me going."

"And there's just something about having an obnoxious pig in my presence that really makes me sick," Blair retorted. She was relieved when he said nothing more and settled into a strange silence beside her. She folded her hands on her lap, and he glanced at her sideways before taking a sip of his drink. Blair sighed happily as Audrey appeared on the screen in her slinky black dress, the chilling trance of "Moon River" ghosting through the room.

She was just starting to enjoy it when she heard a familiar chuckle. "This movie is _literally _about having breakfast at Tiffany's? I'm enthralled."

"Ugh, shut _up_, Chuck."

"I mean, I thought it was some sort of metaphor, but really…"

"I can't _hear_, Bass," Blair hissed, finding the remote to hit pause. She stopped for a moment as he smirked at her. "Wait…you've never seen _Breakfast at Tiffany's_?"

"No," Chuck shrugged. "Should it have been on my bucket list?"

"Yes," Blair said, solemnly, her tone completely serious. Chuck's smile dropped as she clicked play again, eyes intent on the screen. This really _did_ mean something to her. He watched her, amused when her lips parted to whisper the lines under her breath, when she practically swooned upon Fred and Holly's first meeting.

But, of course, he had a reputation to uphold. So he continued his teasing here and there, just to torment her.

"I don't get it."

"What don't you get, Bass?" Blair scolded. "The movie is playing right in front of you."

"They're both half-dressed, in his bed," Chuck said, watching as Fred curled an arm around Holly. "And they're just _friends_."

"Mhm," Blair murmured, rolling her eyes.

"He's not even going to try to fu – "

"Bass, _really_," Blair said, daring to nudge his side. He caught her arm, and they stiffened at the contact. He swallowed, inexplicably lost at the feeling of her soft wrist in his palm, her fingers ghosting across his. Chuck released her, and her eyes widened. "Just watch the movie." And he did. His hand fell to the space beside him, his pinky touching hers. They sat that way for fifteen long minutes, barely touching, barely breathing, until Blair broke their silence.

"When I was little," Blair started without looking at him. "I wanted to be Holly so badly." She pursed her lips, lifting her chin. "I would make Dorota go out and get me big hats to wear. And I cried for hours when my mother wouldn't let me put gold in my hair." She flushed, embarrassed at her words. "And I swore that I'd find a boy like Fred to marry."

Chuck didn't answer her, knowing that the brunette's mind was set on Nate as she spoke. The thought of it perturbed him, and he didn't know why. And so he chose to forget who they were supposed to be and thought of them only as Chuck and Blair. Chuck and Blair watching a movie.

An hour later, Blair's Manolos were thrown to the floor, her feet tucked under her as Audrey said her monologue during the final scene. She was pressed up against Chuck's side, and his arm was slung around the back of the sofa, not quite touching her. She glanced up at him, waiting for him to make some snarky comment about the rain scene, but she was surprised to find his brow furrowed in full seriousness.

"Is she going to go after him?" Chuck said, watching as Fred fled from their taxi and Holly watched on with tears in her eyes. "I mean…she can't just leave him and that stupid cat – " Chuck cut off when he caught Blair smiling at him, her eyebrows raised in amusement.

"I'm not going to tell you," Blair scolded. "You have to watch."

"Whatever," Chuck shrugged, turning back to the screen. "I just don't care for surprise endings."

"Right," Blair whispered back.

Ten minutes later, when the love-struck couple reunited onscreen and the credits began to roll, Blair hastily shifted to the far end of the couch, and Chuck cleared his throat. They sat for a moment, Blair with the afterglow that she always had when she watched an Audrey movie. She wiped a single tear from the corner of her eye, and Chuck pretended not to look.

"Well, are you going to sit there and brood?" Blair finally demanded. "Or are you going to tell me what you thought?"

"It was fine," Chuck smirked. "Although, the directors missed a great opportunity when they faded to black…"

Blair slapped at his chest. "You missed the point of the movie entirely."

Chuck winced at her hit, then laughed. "I get it, Waldorf." He paused, honesty coloring his eyes. "I understand now." Blair bit her lip, her hand sliding down his chest. His eyes glimmered when he spoke again, "So, I say we order some refreshments, The Palace's finest hor d'oeuvres, and you can torture me with _Roman Holiday _next – "

The chiming of Blair's phone snapped them out of their reverie. She quickly pulled away, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she opened a text message, biting her lip as she scanned it. "It's Nate. He just left his father, and I…" Her eyes flickered up to him as she was already slipping her shoe back on. "I'd better go."

Chuck recoiled, his hurt expression betraying his usual nonchalance for a moment before he recovered. "It's about time." He popped the collar of his shirt and pulled out his own phone, avoiding her eyes. "It's been fun, but I have a Swiss maid on speed dial who's in dire need of my attention."

"Of course you do," Blair murmured, her shoulders slumping a bit. She found her coat and shrugged it on, hitching her bag up on her way to the elevators.

"Forgetting something?" Chuck called, gesturing to the DVD, still in his player beside the TV.

Blair paused for a moment, smiling at him, desperate to leave an ounce of evidence that this had actually happened, that she had been there.

"No, keep it."

:::

_Fourteen Years Later_

"Say it again."

"Mrs. _Bass_."

"Again," Blair murmured, a small smirk playing on her lips as her husband came behind her. She sat at her vanity as she pulled diamond studs from her ears and Chuck slid the zipper of her dress down to the small of her back.

"I love you," Chuck rasped, his lips brushing her ear. "Mrs. Bass."

"I'll never tire of hearing you call me that," Blair said with a satisfied little smile. He chuckled as the dress pooled around her waist, black fabric hugging her hips. Chuck watched her for a moment, marveling at every classic inch of beauty before him. He traced patterns across her back, circling around the brown beauty mark on the curve of her shoulder as she reached for her robe. He parted his lips to protest when she covered herself, now matching his signature silk pajamas, but he was cut off by thunderous footsteps storming into the room. _Their son._

"Henry," Blair cooed, wrapping the little boy in her arms. "Didn't Mommy ask you to always knock?"

"Sorry," Henry murmured, draping himself across her knees. "I just don't want to leave today. I want to stay here with you and Daddy."

Blair frowned, lifting the boy onto her lap as Chuck smirked at his son's insistence. "Don't you like spending the afternoon with Uncle Nate?"

"I do," Henry allowed, a small pout on his lips. "But he says _bro _a lot. And he always talks about Aunt Serena."

"Does he?" Blair groaned. "I see that some things don't fade with age." Chuck massaged her neck as she shook her head. "It'll only be for a few hours, Henry. Uncle Nate promised to show you his new basketball trick."

"Sweet," Henry amended, his face brightening. Before he turned to go, he paused, spinning on his heel to face his parents again. "Why are you and Daddy changing into pajamas if it's not bedtime?" Henry glanced at the clock on their nightstand. "It's only…" He squinted, frowning. "Two-oh-three."

Blair laughed. "Daddy and I are having an…_inside _date today."

"An inside date?" Henry glanced between the two of them, pondering this. "What do you do on inside dates?"

"Well…" Chuck started, raising his eyebrows suggestively. He cut off when Blair reached back and tugged at the hair on the nape of his neck. "Ahem, we just watch Mommy's favorite movie," Chuck said, rolling his eyes so that only Henry could see. Of course, Blair caught it and stepped on his toes with her slippered feet. Chuck groaned, holding her waist as he murmured something about domestic violence under his breath. "We watch it _every _time."

"Doesn't it get…boring?"

"No," Chuck grinned as Blair pulled away, ruffling Henry's hair before walking off to the bathroom. Chuck leaned forward, his hands falling onto Henry's small shoulders. "Sometimes, you fall in love with something so much, so _deeply_, that years pass and times change…" Chuck glanced in the direction where Blair had just gone. "And you never get tired of looking it at. It's always just as good, just as beautiful."

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Henry?"

"Is Mommy your one and only?"

Chuck raised his eyebrows at the question. "What makes you ask that?"

"Well, when you talk to everyone else, like the men in suits, you're all…" Henry trailed off, mocking his father with squinted eyes while stroking his chin. "I'm Chuck _Bass_." Chuck laughed at the impersonation as his son continued, "But when Mommy walks into the room, you smile like this – " Henry grinned, revealing the gap where one of his baby teeth should have been.

"You're very smart, Henry," Chuck smirked. "Very observant." And as Blair listened in from the other room, Chuck pulled Henry closer, saying, "Yes, your mother is my one and only. Always has been, always will be."

An hour later, Blair was curled up under their duvet, her head resting in the crook of Chuck's arm as their son was miles away, shooting hoops with his appointed uncle in Central Park. She nuzzled her nose into his chest as Holly and Fred gallivanted around New York City in silly masks, falling in love. "Hm, this is how it should have been all of those years ago – when you were too much of a _Basshole _to make a move."

Chuck rolled his eyes, mocking her own words from when they were young. "Really, Blair. I can't hear."

"You're terrible," Blair sniffed, shifting her attention back to the screen. Chuck played with her fingers as they watched, lifting the one bearing a glittering diamond with extra care.

"I watched it again, you know," Chuck murmured into her hair.

"What?"

"There was no Swiss maid," Chuck laughed, and the sound shook her. "I sat there when you left, and I watched the whole movie again. I was appalled with myself. I had to get drunk after...I thought I was going insane."

"Oh," Blair whispered, her face flushing still after _all _of those years.

"Blair?"

"Hm?"

"Did you ever find your Fred?" Chuck quirked a brow as she looked up at him, startled at the question. And then she smiled knowingly, remembering when she'd told him her dream so long ago. He'd soured at her admission then, thinking that she was fantasizing about Nate. But it was Chuck who she'd pictured on that afternoon, Chuck in a beige trench coat, Chuck kissing her in the rain. She'd been his Audrey from the start.

"No," Blair whispered.

"No?"

"I found my Chuck Bass," Blair explained, her lips finding the spot on his neck, just under his ear. "And it made for a much better movie."

_Fin._

* * *

Hi guys! So, this idea was following me around all day, and I just had to give in and write it. I hope you enjoyed it, and please let me know what you all thought. xoxo, N


End file.
